


Damaged

by MeltedIceAngel



Series: Iron-Dad and Spider-Son [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Panic Attacks, Parent Tony Stark, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltedIceAngel/pseuds/MeltedIceAngel
Summary: All Tony really wanted was to come home, watch a movie with his son, and forget this awful day ever happened. What he didn't want was to figure out why his son refused to look at him.





	Damaged

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of like a part two to my last story, "Undamaged." It's part of the same series, so you can go back and read it if you want to! Someone actually requested this follow up story, so I decided since I'm on vacation and have nothing better to do, here it is! I actually love writing for this fandom, especially if it's cute father son stories for Peter and Tony. I'd really love to write more for this if anyone's interested? They're just so cute, and I love the "pranks" idea for stories.

Tony wasn’t having the best day.

He was exhausted, eyes painfully dry and body weighed down by the lack of sleep he’d gotten the night before. Pepper had officially been gone an entire month on business, and Peter was  _ too old  _ to sleep in his parents’ room anymore, leaving Tony lonely and unable to sleep. To top off the physical stress, Steve and Bucky had been in the middle of the loudest lover’s spat he’d witnessed in almost fourteen years, and Bruce was hardly around to avoid the constant tension. 

The meetings he’d gone to were the worst in a while. Everyone had argued with everything he’d let slip from his lips, and they lasted well over their allotted time limit. By the time he’d finally finished with everything on his to-do list, even Happy seemed concerned by his attitude. The man had asked surprisingly gently if Tony was alright, but the billionaire simply shrugged his friend off and carried on toward the car. All he wanted was to go back to the Tower and attempt to coax Peter out of bed for a Star Wars movie or two. He knew it was already well past nine pm, but having his son stay home the next day was worth more than losing his already brittle sanity. 

Surprisingly when Tony arrived home there were still lights on in the common room of his family’s personal floor. The brunette dropped his scarf and winter coat on the floor next to the door, not caring about the minor mess. He could always pick it up the next day. Once he’d pulled his shoes off and tossed his sunglasses somewhere he was sure he’d never find again, he padded slowly into the living room. 

Peter was sitting on the carpeted floor in front of the TV, face pulled into a small frown as his eyes flickered over the screen. It was playing an old episode of Animal Planet, one of the fourteen year old’s favorite shows. Before going to sit with his son, Tony was quick to start brewing enough coffee to keep him awake through the night. 

As if he really had a choice.

“Hey, Pete.” Tony wasn’t really sure what response he expected with his son so enraptured, but it for sure wasn’t nothing. Peter was always happy when Tony finally made it home from a long day. “Pete? I know you like that show but I didn’t think you were  _ that  _ into it.” Tony chuckled awkwardly, trying to not let the fact Peter continued to ignore him hurt. Instead the older grabbed his cup of coffee and settled himself on the couch next to his son, hoping for the younger to finally turn and offer him some sort of acknowledgement. 

“Bad day, sport?” Tony offered, but the fourteen year old didn’t respond again. Now Tony really started to worry. Peter was always ready to jump off the walls when someone was willing to listen. His days were undoubtedly boring, but his son always somehow made every little detail sound exciting no matter how mundane. The only time he’d ever seen him totally silent was after Afghanistan and the attack on New York. 

“Buddy, what happened?” Tony tried again, attempting to lean his hand on his son’s sweatshirt clad shoulder. He could feel the pain in his heart as Peter shoved him away, his eyes staying glued to the screen in front of him. “Hey, Peter, what’s going on?” Tony’s voice hardened at the implications of Peter’s silence. It had been too long since the fourteen year old really had any sort of reservation around him. Tony sighed as he settled himself down next to his son, swallowing heavily as Peter scooted a little farther away from him.

“Pete, what did I do? Come on, talk to me, bud,” Tony pleaded, his whole day’s stress catching up enough his voice caught. He could see the way Peter’s face twitched at the sound, his lip getting sucked up between his teeth. “Was it because I was late? I’m sorry. I didn’t expect the meetings to take so long.” Tony attempted to appease. Peter still didn’t take his eyes off the screen.

“I know I should’ve called. I’m sorry, I was just so stressed.” Tony could feel the burning behind his eyes. It was crazy how easy it was for him to panic these days. How many panic attacks did his fucked up mind think was necessary? “Today was bad, Pete. I don’t want to leave you, you know that. You know that right?” Tony questioned, his heart thumping wildly in his chest as he waited with baited breath for Peter to respond. Nothing.

“I think- I’m going to, to go to the bathroom.” Tony wheezed. His chest had clenched up uncomfortably, a small rock settled where his heart had once lazily beat. Tony could barely see his son jump from his spot on the floor, his legs quick to run after the billionaire. 

“Dad! I’m sorry, I was just joking!” Peter called just as Tony crashed to the ground of the bathroom. His son placed his hands gently on his cheeks, Peter’s thin fingers rubbing comfortingly over the rough stubble. “I’m sorry. I’m not mad at you. Don’t cry, I’m sorry.” Peter begged, tears slowly leaking out of his own eyes. Tony tried to ground himself, to listen to the words Peter spoke.  _ It was just a joke. I’m not mad at you.  _

“I knew I shouldn’t have listened to Uncle Clint.” Peter whined as he laid his head on Tony’s shaking shoulder. “I love you, dad. I’m sorry.” Tony took some time to breath; to allow all the feelings pent up to flow out. Peter stayed right where he was, his arms wrapping slowly around Tony’s neck. They stayed there for close to an hour, just the sound of hitched breaths and coughs echoing through the room. 

Eventually, Tony wrapped his arms around Peter’s shaking form as well. His son tensed before relaxing again, a sigh of relief escaping from his lips. “I’m  _ so  _ sorry, dad. I really didn’t think before I did that. I should’ve known.” Peter apologized, wrapping his father impossibly closer. Tony let another tear fall before placing a shaky kiss to his son’s temple.

“It’s okay. It’s okay, Peter.” Tony comforted, allowing his fingers to run through his son’s curly locks. God, what he would give to keep Peter young forever. What was he going to do when he moved away? Went to college? 

“No, I’m sorry. I really didn’t think.” Peter sighed. “I just thought it would be funny. You know, a harmless prank to get you back for all the ones you pulled on me.” Peter shrugged, wiping at the tears still falling. His sweatshirt sleeve was already soaked through. 

“You know,” Tony started, a small giggle escaping. “When I used to prank you, you’d cry a lot. I always used to think you’d shrug or yell at me, but you always cried. Then we’d spend the rest of the night cuddled up on the couch because you wanted me to know you weren’t mad at me.” Peter smiled at the nostalgia, cuddling even closer to his father’s side. 

“So you’re not mad?” Peter asked nervously. Tony just gave him another soft kiss to the forehead in response.

“Never.” Tony and Peter laid there on the bathroom floor for a few more minutes, both Peter and Tony groaning at how uncomfortable they were after long. “Let’s go to bed, huh?” Tony asked. For the first time in almost three months, Peter didn’t even roll his eyes at the suggestion. He just nodded his head and ran to change into his pajamas. 

“Did you film that, kid?” Tony called just as Peter rounded the corner to go to the bathroom. The teenager peeked around the door, giving Tony a sly wink in response.

Trouble maker. 

  
  
  



End file.
